


Secret santa gift

by anyeze



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyeze/pseuds/anyeze
Summary: So, Joss you asked for some Damen and Nik  teenage fumblings, and this is what I come up with. Niks last day (or night in this case) in Ios before leaving Damen to serve at Kingsmeet.Hoppe you like it, and happy holidays! <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Secret santa gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/gifts).




End file.
